On echappe pas a son Destin
by Lysanea
Summary: préquelle à La Tentation et Les Retrouvailles : deux ans avant leur mariage, le premier rendez vous de Trowa et Quatre, qu'Heero a bien failli gâcher...


-1**Titre** : **On échappe pas à son Destin.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, POV d'Heero.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Lucach et le livreur japonais.

_**Pairing **_: 3+4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dorothy Catalonia._

_**Résumé**_ : préquelle à _La Tentation/Les Retrouvailles :_ deux ans avant leur mariage, le premier rendez-vous de Trowa et Quatre qu'Heero a failli gâché...

_**Note**_ : j'avais évoqué cet épisode dans _Les Retrouvailles_, et **Calamithy** m'avait demandé d'en faire un os. J'ai mis le temps, mais c'est fait ! Et je lui dédicace, bien sûr. Heero est un peu occ, je crois bien, mais j'espère que ça ne rend pas la fic trop différente de l'esprit des originales et que l'histoire reste crédible. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kisu… Lysanea.

* * *

**On échappe pas à son destin.**

K'su, je suis en retard, Quatre va me tuer…

J'ai même pas fini de penser ça que mon portable sonne.

- Oui ?

- Salut Heero, c'est moi.

- Salut Quatre. Je sais, j'suis un peu à la bourre, mais j'arrive, là.

- Ca m'est égal, j'ai dû partir, de toute façon. J'ai un truc à récupérer avant ce soir, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

- Dis plutôt que ton père a piqué une crise pour une raison ou une autre, encore.

- Ok, tu m'as grillé, mais pas un mot.

- Ca va aller ?

- T'inquiète, je suis rôdé, maintenant. Je t'appelais pour les photos. Elles avaient pas fini de prendre, quand je suis parti, alors j'ai dit à Lucach que tu passerais sûrement les récupérer directement au labo.

- Ok, c'est gentil, Quatre. Merci.

- C'est normal. Je pense pas revenir avant demain, tu m'appelles si y a le moindre souci avec les clichés. J'ai mis les numériques sur ton ordi, au cas où.

- Génial. Bon courage.

- Bonne après-midi. A plus tard.

Je coupe mon portable en entrant dans le grand bâtiment, salue rapidement Sally à la réception et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur est en train de se refermer.

Si j'avais su sur qui je tomberai, j'aurais attendu le prochain…

- Bonjour, Heero.

- 'lut, Dorothy.

- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais couvert la réception pour l'inauguration de la Fondation Darlian.

- Hn.

P'tain d'ascenseur, tu peux pas aller plus vite ? Et forcément, parmi gens qui montent, y a personne que je connais avec qui je pourrai faire un effort de discussion pour échapper à Dorothy Catalonia…

- Et c'était Quatre, le photographe ?

- Hn.

- J'aurais tant aimé vous voir travailler tous les deux ! L'article paraît quand ?

- Bientôt.

Elle soupire et fronce encore plus ses sourcils déjà effrayants au naturel.

- S'il n'y avait pas tes excellents articles, Heero Yuy, on pourrait se demander si tu as vraiment du vocabulaire !

Je prends même pas la peine de lui répondre puisque je suis arrivé au labo.

- Bonne fin de journée quand même, Heero !

- Hn.

Je sais que ça l'agace et c'est fait exprès.

C'est pas que je sois asocial, mais cette fille, j'en suis allergique.

C'est la fille du rédac-chef, et elle met son nez partout, elle adore traîner dans les couloirs de la rédaction autant que dans l'Ecole. Elle se destine pas du tout aux métiers du journalisme, elle étudie la psychologie, et elle a fait du bâtiment son terrain d'observation.

Y a un an, elle a décrété que j'étais l'un des sujets d'étude les plus intéressants, et depuis, elle me lâche pas. D'après ce que je sais, elle a déjà rédigé pas mal de notes concernant mes relations avec les diverses personnes que je côtoie à l'Ecole ou au journal.

Apparemment, je suis différent selon le personnes avec qui je parle.

Et… faut faire psycho pour comprendre ça ?

Pour l'instant, elle m'agace plus qu'autre chose, mais elle a pas intérêt à dépasser les bornes parce que pour le coup, elle va avoir un autre Heero en face d'elle, mais je lui laisserai pas le temps de l'étudier…

Je chasse la Catalonia de mon esprit en poussant les portes du labo.

Lucach m'accueille avec un grand sourire… que je ne lui rend pas.

Il est habitué, et continue pourtant.

- Salut, Yuy !

- 'lut. T'as les photos ?

- Elles sont toujours en salle S, me répond-il en me tendant le pass. Je devais te les préparer mais elles ont pas fini de…

- Merci.

Je l'ai coupé parce que c'est nécessaire, avec Lucach, sinon il remonte les raisons jusqu'à son réveil.

La salle S, c'est le labo photo de Quatre, sa chambre noire, son petit studio photo et son bureau.

J'adore sa chambre noire.

Y en a beaucoup qui disent qu'il n'y a rien de plus impersonnelle qu'une chambre noire.

Ils ont pas dû en voir beaucoup.

C'est vrai qu'il est l'un des rares photographes à privilégier l'argentique sur le numérique ; heureusement ici, ils forment les photos reporters à toutes les techniques.

Cette pièce parle, elle dit tout de l'âme du photographe : le soin portée aux clichés, aux produits, la disposition des photos sur le fil, où celui-ci est tendu, comment tout est aménagé.

A chaque fois que je rentre dans la salle S, la passion de Quatre m'explose au visage. La première fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, j'ai compris où Quatre avait puisé la force de s'élever contre son père et de lui tenir tête, encore aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'on est l'unique fils d'un des plus riches industriels du monde, on ne refuse pas l'héritage de son père, on n'a même pas le droit d'y penser.

Pourtant Quatre l'a fait.

A 16 ans, il s'est inscrit à l'Ecole de journalisme pour devenir photographe de presse ou photojournaliste, on dit les deux, et son père a fini par plier.

Même s'il lui impose quelques épreuves de temps en temps, pour ne pas perdre la face, il ne l'a pas renié.

Après tout, Hassan est encore jeune, il pense peut-être qu'avec le temps, Quatre finira par reprendre les rênes de son empire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après ces trois ans de formation qui arrivent à leur terme, Quatre a appris à développer et maîtriser son talent, qui est indéniable.

Une fois toutes les photos récupérées, je les étale à côté, et ça me saute encore aux yeux.

J'étudie et travaille avec lui depuis trois ans, et il me bluffe de sujets en sujets, de travaux en travaux…

Je rassemble toutes les photos, les glisse dans une enveloppe, vérifie que tout est ok et sort en verrouillant la porte.

- Tout va bien ? me demande Lucach alors que je lui rends le pass.

- Ce mec est vraiment un putain de photographe…

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Lucach ouvrir les yeux aussi grands.

- Pour que ça te fasse jurer comme ça ! T'as piqué ma curiosité, c'est des photos de qu…

Si mes mots ont éveillé sa curiosité, mon regard a immédiatement éteint son enthousiasme.

- Ok, ça me regarde pas, je suis juste un technicien de labo, après tout. C'est entre vous, je suis sûr que je comprendrai pas !

- Exactement.

Sur ce, je le laisse et quitte le labo.

Dans l'ascenseur, je crois deux collègues que je préviens que je rentre bosser chez moi, et que je ne serai pas joignable.

J'ai vraiment envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec Trowa, mais ça, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

Avant de grimper sur ma moto pour rentrer, je laisse un message à Quatre, parce qu'il faut que je lui parle, et que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le voir demain, et j'appelle Trowa pour confirmer le ciné de ce soir.

J'ai hâte qu'on se fasse une bonne toile, tous les deux.

Une fois rentré, je prends juste le temps pour une bonne douche et celui d'avaler un truc rapidement, et je me mets à bosser sur mon article avec les photos de Quatre, en attendant Trowa.

La sonnerie de la porte m'arrache à mon travail, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà pratiquement 19h.

C'est pas le genre de Trowa d'oublier ses clés…

J'ouvre la porte sur la gueule d'ange de Quatre, en costard, beau, sexy et classe comme c'est pas permis.

Il me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse, alors que je le laisse entrer.

- Tu prépares un attentat ?

- T'es bête. Je suis attendu pour le vernissage d'une expo. Mais j'ai eu ton message alors j'ai fait un saut rapidement, c'est sur le chemin.

- Sympa. A quand la tienne ?

- Quand j'aurai trouvé le sujet qui m'inspirera vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors, y a un problème avec les clichés ?

- T'as le temps de boire un truc ?

- Genre un thé glacé ?

- Par exemple.

- Envoie, accepte-t-il en souriant. Merci.

Je vais chercher ça rapidement et je le retrouve assis en train de regarder les photos que j'ai étalé sur la table basse, où je bossais.

- Ça été avec ton père ? Je lui demande d'abord en lui tendant son verre.

- Merci. Avec mon père, c'était… comme d'habitude. Il a juste exigé ma présence à un gala, en tant qu'héritier, alors que je suis censé le couvrir en tant que photographe… Je trouverai une solution, t'en fais pas.

- Comme toujours.

- Alors, tu m'expliques, pour les photos ?

- Tu m'as encore épaté, Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour réussir ce miracle ?

- Les photos sont géniales, je vais avoir du mal à choisir celles qui illustreront mon article.

- Mais… ?

- Y a pas vraiment de mais, je le rassure en haussant les épaules.

Je prends chacune des photos et les disposent côte à côte.

Il les regarde attentivement.

- Je dois encore travailler la lumière… murmure-t-il pensivement

- Ca, c'est ton job. Ce qui a frappé mon œil profane, c'est le choix des sujets. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Il boit une gorgée de son thé, son regard allant des photos à moi, avant de me répondre.

- Non. C'était une soirée avec du beau monde, j'ai photographié un échantillon représentatif des personnes concernées par ton article et ton sujet.

- Et Trowa ?

Il rougit d'un coup.

Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué et qu'il a vu où je voulais en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que ton meilleur ami vient faire dans cette discussion, Heero ?

- La vraie question, Quatre, c'est : qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur _toutes_ tes photos ?

- Je…

- C'est impressionnant. Il est toujours en arrière-plan, presque insignifiant, parce que tu respectes toujours le sujet principal de ta photo, qui se trouve absolument pas gêné par sa présence. Si on prend les photos individuellement, on ne remarque rien. Il faut les voir ensemble.

- Il n'y a rien à voir de particulier, se défend-il, alors que ses joues reprennent une couleur normale.

- C'est pas un hasard, s'il se retrouve sur toutes tes photos, Quatre. Quand je vous ai présenté à cette soirée, j'avais déjà senti un truc. Tes photos me donnent la confirmation que tu as craqué pour lui.

Il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, en un geste très naturel, mais surtout terriblement sensuel.

Même moi j'y suis pas insensible, alors qu'il en faut pour m'émoustiller...

- Ok, il ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. T'as eu ta confirmation, tu peux me lâcher avec ça, maintenant ?

- Tu préfèrerais pas que je lui en parle ?

- Non, Heero. Te montes pas le crâne, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit.

- Je comprends, tu n'as plus 15 ans, tu peux te débrouiller seul.

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a aucune suite à donner. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai trouvé plaisant à photographier, que j'ai apprécié jouer avec les contraintes de mon travail, que je veux forcément le revoir ou sortir avec lui.

Je le regarde se lever, surpris par sa réaction et ses mots.

Je décide de ne pas insister, je sais combien ça peut être énervant.

_Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse_, en gros…

- Ok, Quatre.

Il me sourit autant avec ses yeux, rendu plus bleu encore par sa chemise à la même teinte turquoise, qu'avec ses lèvres.

K'so, il va vraiment faire des ravages, ce soir…

- Tu vas sûrement lui demander son aide pour le choix des photos qui accompagneront ton article et je le respecte, me dit-il encore, les yeux fixés sur une des photos. Mais si tu pouvais déjà faire un premier tri parmi la vingtaine, ce serait bien, et ne pas insister sur le fait qu'il est présent sur chacune, ce serait sympa. Je termine ma formation, Heero, on peut faire comme si c'était un hasard.

- Bien. Désolé d'en avoir fait toute une histoire.

- Pas de problème, mais on en reste là. Je dois y aller.

Je le raccompagne à l'entrée, lui dit au revoir - Quatre est l'une des rares personnes à qui je fais la bise, et une seule main me suffit à les compter - et ouvre la porte sur Trowa, qui sortait juste ses clés pour rentrer.

Ils se regardent tous les deux un peu surpris, ce que je peux comprendre.

Tout comme je devine le trouble de Trowa, qui s'est d'un coup retrouvé face à un Quatre des plus séduisants, un Quatre qui donne inévitablement un coup de chaud…

Mais c'est Trowa, il a une maîtrise parfaite de sa personne, il faut vraiment le connaître pour déceler les signes qui trahissent ses véritables sentiments et pensées.

Et moi je le connais comme si je l'avais programmé sur ordinateur…

Alors remis de son apparente surprise, qu'il n'a pas besoin de dissimuler parce que c'est normal d'être surpris quand tu t'attends pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière ta porte, il sourit - ce qu'il fait aussi rarement que moi - et tend la main à Quatre.

J'ai dit qu'il avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa personne ; mais là, je rirai presque de le voir, à ce point, essayer de ne pas le bouffer du regard de la tête aux pieds. Je viens de trouver une situation où la maîtrise et la placidité légendaire de Trowa Barton peuvent se fissurer !

- Bonsoir, Quatre, tu vas bien ?

- Bonsoir, Trowa., répond-il avec un sourire franc, tout en lui serrant la main. Je vais bien, je te remercie, et toi ?

- Très bien aussi, merci. Tu es très élégant, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour te joindre à notre soirée ciné.

- Merci. Non, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je travaille, ce soir.

- Heero me dit souvent que les reporters ont les mêmes horaires que les évènements qu'ils couvrent.

- C'est exactement ça.

- Je ne te retiens pas plus, dans ce cas. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus longuement, bientôt.

- Nous serons très certainement amenés à nous revoir. Bonne soirée ! Salut, Heero.

- Bon courage, Quatre, et merci encore.

- Au plaisir.

Quatre rejoint l'ascenseur et je suis sûr qu'il doit sentir le regard de Trowa dans son dos, qui ne le lâche pas jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur son sourire ravageur.

- Il te plaît ou c'est juste un effet dû à sa tenue de ce soir ? je demande à Trowa alors qu'il referme la porte de notre appartement.

- Il est vraiment mignon. Mais je te vois venir, Heero. Y a que moi qui y ait droit à cette phase de ta personnalité, mais laisse-la en veilleuse, tu seras gentil. Je veux vraiment pas te voir jouer les entremetteurs, cette fois-ci.

Là, je craque.

- K'so, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui !

Trowa me regarde pas plus de deux secondes droit dans les yeux, jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table basse où trône photos et notes, puis attrape ma veste et me la balance à la figure.

- On mangera dehors avant le ciné, t'as vraiment besoin d'air.

Je soupire en enfilant ma veste et sort le premier.

- 'scuse, Trowa.

- C'est bon, me rassure-t-il en refermant la porte de l'appartement.

XxXxXxXxX

XxXxX

Les deux semaines qui ont suivi la discussion que j'ai eu avec Quatre au sujet de ses photos ne m'ont pas permis de mieux comprendre sa réaction, bien au contraire.

A chaque fois que j'en suis venu à parler de Trowa avec lui, ou de lui avec Trowa, d'ailleurs, chaque fois que je suis témoin de leurs échanges de regards, parce qu'étant très proches des deux, c'est normal qu'on se retrouve souvent tous les trois, et bien j'ai été coupé dans mon élan pour clarifier la situation, gentiment mais fermement.

Je me retrouve donc au spacioport avec Trowa, prêt à décoller pour Fort Edouardo, lieu de mon prochain reportage, à faire une dernière tentative.

- Sérieux, Trowa, je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de sentiments…

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu brises les cœurs, je veux bien te croire.

- Mais c'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti de l'amour que je ne sais pas le reconnaître ! Je vois bien l'attirance qu'il y a entre Quatre et toi.

- Tu me gonfles, Heero. Ta navette va partir, dépêche-toi d'embarquer.

- J'ai encore dix minutes.

Il soupire.

- Tu vas pas me faire chier pendant dix minutes, quand même ?

- Ca dépend de toi. Je te connais, Tro, y a un truc qui te retiens !

- Ok, je te dis ce que c'est et on en parle plus, c'est clair ?

- Ryoukai !

Il me regarde un long moment.

- Le truc, c'est que je comprends pas comment tu peux à ce point t'acharner pour nous caser, alors que tu dois être au courant de ce qui pose problème.

- C'est pas dans ma nature d'être chiant à ce point, alors t'imagines bien que je sais pas ce qui cloche !

- Quatre est fiancé, non ?

Je reste interdit une fraction de seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Quand je dis « éclater de rire », c'est en bonne et due forme.

Je dois rire en tout et pour tout en moyenne entre une demi heure et une heure par mois, et encore, j'arrondis sûrement.

Les fous rires, je ne les partage qu'avec Trowa, et ils sont rares et mémorables.

J'en ai eu aussi avec Quatre, mais ce sont bien les deux seules personnes qui arrivent à me faire travailler les zygomatiques.

C'est pas que j'ai pas d'humour, faut juste se lever de bonne heure pour me faire rire.

Donc si j'éclate de rire, c'est qu'il y a vraiment une bonne raison.

Après, comme c'est pas fréquent, à chaque fois, je finis en me tordant de douleur.

C'est comme le sport, si t'en fais pas pendant un moment, dès que tu t'y remets un peu trop violemment, tu le paies en crampes et courbatures.

Je me retrouve donc assis, les larmes aux yeux, les mains crispées sur le ventre.

Trowa me toise mais avec indifférence, sans méchanceté, comme il est le seul à savoir le faire, attendant que ma crise passe.

- S'il vous plaît, rendez-moi mon meilleur ami, je fatigue…

Je vois au léger tressautement de son sourcil gauche qu'il est un peu vexé ou irrité par ma réaction.

- Désolé, Tro, mais là, c'était vraiment trop fort, quand même. Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté ?

- « Ça », je te signale que c'est un engagement des plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ? Quand on est rentré de cette soirée où je te l'ai présenté, par exemple. C'est là que tu as dû l'apprendre.

- J'allais le faire, juste histoire de me confier à toi, parce que ça m'a vraiment fait chier de ne pas avoir la moindre chance. Mais je suis passé à autre chose, et quand j'ai voulu t'en reparler, j'ai vu que t'essayais de nous caser, alors j'ai préféré me taire. T'es parfois tellement imprévisible, Heero. Tu viens encore de me le prouver.

- T'aurais dû m'en parler quand même, je t'aurais expliqué que Quatre, pas plus que sa promise, d'ailleurs, ne prend cet engagement au sérieux. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de l'honorer.

Trowa décroise les bras et mets ses mains dans ses poches.

- Au risque d'avoir tout le monde arabe à dos ?

- Exagère pas. Son père était contre sa formation de photojournalisme, et il en est pourtant fier aujourd'hui, même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Entre ne pas se contenter de son héritage pour suivre une formation et rompre un engagement liant deux familles pour se taper un mec, y a plus qu'une énorme différence, Heero !

- Quatre est déjà sorti avec des mecs et ne s'en est jamais caché. Si y a que ça, tu devrais tenter le coup. Maintenant, Quatre aussi semble avoir un problème te concernant. Si je ne me l'explique pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas insurmontable. Ca doit être aussi stupide que ta raison à toi.

- Merci, Heero.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. En tout cas, j'essaierai d'avoir Quatre pour…

- Tu ne feras rien, Heero. Je crois que je connais ses raisons.

- Et ?

L'annonce concernant le départ proche de ma navette retentit, arrachant un sourire à Trowa.

Je le vois venir…

- Et bien, c'est l'heure, mon grand.

- Trowa… je le menace en me levant.

- On dirait que tu vas devoir attendre deux semaines pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire… s'amuse-t-il en m'embrassant.

- Sale traître, t'as intérêt à me tenir au courant au plus tôt.

- On verra…

- Quatre est en déplacement pour trois jours et il n'a pas son portable avec lui, mais je peux le joindre par l'intermédiaire du journal. Je peux lui dire de t'appeler.

- Trois jours, c'est vite passé. Je lui parlerai à son retour.

- Et tu m'appelles ensuite.

- On verra… me répète-t-il.

Je monte dans ma navette, grimaçant toujours.

Trowa est peut-être patient, et moi aussi, d'habitude, mais quand il s'agit des deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, c'est clair que je ne suis plus le même.

Ca plairait à la Catalonia, ça…

Mais pourquoi je pense à elle maintenant ?

Je prend mon portable et après quelques coups de fil, j'obtiens rapidement le nom d'une des deux personnes qui accompagnent Quatre sur son sujet.

J'ai de la chance, c'est Rashid, et comme je m'en doutais, il ne me pose pas plus de questions que de problèmes et me passe Quatre tout de suite.

- Salut Heero, comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Pour l'instant tout va bien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je t'appelle au sujet de Trowa.

- Quoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, non, t'inquiète pas. En fait, c'est juste qu'il croyait que t'étais fiancé, c'est pour ça que…

- Heero, j'ai franchement pas le temps, là, me coupe-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Je sais pas pourquoi t'es sur la défensive dès…

- On avait dit qu'on en restait là, tu te souviens, alors fous-moi la paix, j'ai du boulot.

- Mais Trowa est un mec génial, tu devrais lui laisser sa chance et…

- Ca suffit, Heero, je suis très occupé. M'oblige pas à te raccrocher au nez.

- Je sais que t'as du boulot, mais je voulais vraiment te dire…

- Je sais, j'ai fini par comprendre, depuis le temps. Je te laisse, bon courage pour ton reportage et sois prudent. Bye.

Je soupire et coupe mon téléphone qui résonne encore du bip signalant une conversation terminée… ou interrompue.

Pourquoi je m'acharne tellement sur ces deux-là ? J'en sais trop rien, mon instinct me hurle qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce serait trop bête de passer à côté de ça…

C'est peut-être aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils laissent passer cette chance d'avoir peut-être enfin rencontré la bonne personne… et qu'ils deviennent comme moi.

A 19 ans, je n'ai encore jamais vraiment aimé.

J'ai été amoureux, d'abord de ma petite voisine, quand j'étais gamin, puis d'une joueuse de volley, au collège, avant de comprendre que le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball m'intéressait beaucoup plus…

A l'Ecole et au journal, je suis connu pour être un véritable glaçon, un pur briseur de cœurs, mais je ne fais pas exprès.

A chaque fois qu'une personne a assez d'audace pour se frotter à l'iceberg que je suis, j'essaie de le récompenser en m'investissant vraiment… mais je me lasse vite.

Personne n'a encore réussi à me toucher, à me faire vibrer, je n'ai encore jamais rien ressenti de ce qu'ont pu me décrire Trowa ou Quatre, de ce que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet.

Non pas que je me documente, mais dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où je consulte, y a pratiquement que des magazines féminins…

Je sais aussi reconnaître cet état chez Trowa et chez Quatre, j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de les voir intéressés, attirés ou franchement séduit, jusqu'à carrément « in love ».

Pour toutes ces raisons, j'aimerai qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'ils aillent au bout de cette attirance qui commence à se charger en sentiments profonds.

J'ai tout fait, ces deux dernières semaines, pour que leurs chemins se croisent le plus souvent possible… et je me suis désespéré à chaque fois qu'il n'en sortait rien.

Pourtant, je n'ai rêvé aucun de leurs regards appuyés ou fuyants, déçus, brillants ou éloquents, selon la situation et les mots échangés.

Je veux vraiment leur bonheur à tous les deux, je les connais assez pour savoir que ça peut vraiment coller entre eux.

J'ai rarement vu Trowa s'intéresser de cette façon à quelqu'un et ça me retourne le cœur de le voir dans cet état.

Tout comme Quatre, que j'adore.

Nous sommes devenus de réels amis durant ces trois ans de formation.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés à 16 ans, dès notre première année.

Le hasard ou le destin nous a réunis en duo pour notre premier exercice, le sujet devant être traité par un journaliste et un photojournaliste.

Nous étudions depuis deux mois déjà, et tout le monde appréhendait de se retrouver avec moi, d'un abord si froid et antipathique.

Enfin au début, beaucoup le voulait, mais je les ai calmé d'un regard, priant qu'il n'y ait pas suffisamment de photographes et que je me retrouve seul pour bosser.

Et ça a marché… sauf que Quatre a débarqué et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de moi, et que j'étais le seul journaliste sans photographe.

Avec sa gueule d'ange et ses bonnes manières, j'ai relativisé, me disant qu'il était trop timide et gentil garçon pour me faire chier.

Très rapidement, il s'est imposé sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, et nous avons fait de l'excellent travail.

Faut dire qu'il dégage un p'tain de truc, surtout quand il a un appareil dans les mains.

A partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus inséparables.

J'ai trouvé dans cette amitié un réconfort par rapport à l'absence de Trowa. Alors que je rentrais à l'Ecole, lui est parti faire ses propres études d'archéologie sous-marine, rattaché à la base des Mers du Nord où la fonte des glaciers a ouvert l'accès à de nouvelles zones.

Nous nous sommes vus régulièrement, mais Trowa n'est revenu que très rarement, c'était plus simple pour moi d'aller le voir ou pour nous de nous rejoindre à mi-chemin.

Trowa est revenu définitivement il y a près de trois mois, nous partageons un appartement depuis. Et il a fallu attendre l'inauguration de la _Fondation Darlian pour la Recherche et le Développement des Connaissances sur les Civilisations Anciennes, _il y a trois semaines, pour que je puisse enfin les présenter, Quatre et lui.

La bonne dizaine d'occasions précédentes ont été manquées pour des raisons plus que stupides…

Et je sais, même sans l'avoir vécu, que ce soir-là, il ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre ; tout me le confirme, depuis.

Je suis sûr aussi que Trowa m'en aurait parlé, s'il n'avait pas appris la situation de Quatre.

J'ai un peu été pris dans mon travail et mes examens, Trowa aussi, ce qui fait qu'on en a pas trop reparlé, ce qui est dommage.

Peut-être que sans l'évidence dévoilée par les photos, cette histoire aurait encore traînée.

Je suis persuadé que c'est un malentendu, en plus, et je suis bien décidé à ce que tout soit clair entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se décider une fois pour toutes et pour les bonnes raisons.

Pour l'instant, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose, vue comme Quatre a réagit au téléphone…

Trowa semble savoir quoi faire, de toute façon.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me concentrer sur mon reportage, jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer les aider.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_XxXxXxXx_

Je me suis tellement bien occupé de mon reportage que je l'ai terminé plus tôt, j'ai donc pu avoir l'autorisation de rentrer en avance.

Je n'ai pas prévu Trowa, mon téléphone est déchargé de toute façon, mais c'est pas grave. Il serait venu me chercher, mais prendre un taxi est plus rapide.

Surtout qu'il est souvent en vadrouille, le samedi.

Ca fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

Je pose mon sac et fronce les sourcils en entrant dans le salon.

Hier, on était vendredi, Trowa a donc dû inviter des gens et n'a pas eu le temps de ranger.

Enfin, l'appart est nickel, mais des trucs qu'on utilise que pour recevoir sont encore sortis et de la vaisselle est empilée sur la desserte, devant la cuisine.

Je soupire et retire mes chaussures, ma veste, pour être à l'aise, et commence à ranger, jusqu'à être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

- Oui ? Non, vous vous êtes trompés. Au revoir.

Voilà, expédié en cinq secondes, d'un ton qui lui fera relire plusieurs le numéro avant de le recomposer en se trompant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est notre salon tel qu'il est habituellement que je retrouve, content de moi.

Je suis un peu maniaque, je sais.

Pour l'heure, j'ai surtout faim.

J'attrape le téléphone pour commander un truc, je suis trop crevé pour cuisiner.

J'opte pour le japonais parce qu'après avoir malmené mon estomac avec la nourriture de Fort Edouardo, je préfère ne pas l'achever avec une pizza…

J'ai été élevé aux sushis, je sais que je ne crains rien avec eux.

Maintenant, une bonne douche, et je pourrai affirmer que je suis bien rentré chez moi.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, je tombe sur Trowa, figé à l'entrée du salon.

- Salut, Trowa ! Je t'embrasse pas, je suis encore mouillé… ca va pas ? je m'inquiète devant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bah… j'ai fini plus tôt, alors j'ai pu rentrer. Je vois que ça te fait plaisir… t'es tout pâle, en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de… de tout ce que j'avais arrangé ?

- J'ai cru que t'avais reçu du monde hier mais que t'avais pas eu le temps de tout remettre en place, alors je m'en suis chargé. K'so, tu vas me dire ce qu'y a ? je m'impatiente.

Trowa s'appuie sur le mur en soupirant.

- Je _vais_ recevoir quelqu'un… qui ne va plus tarder, d'ailleurs, précise-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Je pâlis.

- Gomen, Trowa ! C'est pas trop grave, donne-moi dix minutes et tout est refait.

- Cinq, pas une de plus. Heureusement que t'as pas renvoyé le traiteur.

On peut être plus pâle que pâle ?

- K'so…

Trowa me fusille du regard.

- Quoi, encore ? T'as pas pu faire ça, il arrive que dans une heure !

- C'était le Zango, ne ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui devient tout blanc.

- Comment… ?

- Ils ont appelé pour demander confirmation… et j'ai pas confirmé.

Trowa s'assoit et se prend la tête entre les mains, au désespoir.

- Je suis maudit…

- On va trouver une solution. Déjà, je m'occupe du salon. Va te changer, je suis sûr que t'avais pas l'intention de recevoir dans cette tenue.

Il se lève sans un mot et disparaît dans sa chambre.

Je termine juste de tout replacer comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il sort.

- Tu es à tomber.

- C'est ça, rattrape toi.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Euh… ce doit être mon japonais…

- Ton japonais ? Un nouveau mec ou un repas ?

- Baka, un repas pour nous deux.

- Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterai les insultes. J'espère pour toi que c'est bien ton repas, et pas Quatre.

Là, je suis sur le cul.

- Quatre ? C'est lui ton invité ? Mais tu m'as rien dit !

- Ca s'est décidé y a deux jours et on a pas pu se parler depuis cinq jours.

On va ouvrir tous les deux alors qu'une deuxième sonnerie résonne.

C'est effectivement le livreur… rejoint peu après par Quatre, au désespoir de Trowa.

Le regard turquoise va de Trowa, décomposé, à moi, qui suis toujours vêtu que d'une serviette autour des reins, glisse sur le livreur qui tend son paquet et revient s'ancrer dans le regard émeraude plus que désolé de Trowa.

- C'est ainsi que tu conçois notre dîner romantique, Trowa ? demande-t-il en souriant, tendrement moqueur.

- K'su, je soupire en me tapant le front de ma main. Quatre, Trowa, rentrez, je vous rejoins. Vous… voilà pour le repas. Bonne soirée et merci.

Je referme la porte après avoir salué le livreur, dépose le repas à la cuisine et rejoins mes deux amis dans le salon, Trowa en train de s'excuser face à un Quatre souriant toujours.

- Salut, Heero. Alors, tu es rentré plus tôt, finalement ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je savais pas que vous deux… et Trowa savait pas que je rentrais. Il a vraiment tout préparé et moi, tu me connais, maniaque comme je suis, j'ai tout rangé, j'ai zappé la confirmation du traiteur au téléphone, bref, j'ai foutu une merde comme c'est pas permis.

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive.

- Ce serait pas arrivé si vous…

- Heero… me coupe Trowa, menaçant. Je t'ai déjà expliqué.

- Ok. Bon, vous me laissez dix minutes, je m'habille, je cours au Zango, j'arrange tout et dans une heure, vous avez votre dîner, même si c'est moi qui doit le livrer.

- Pas la peine, Heero, me répond Trowa. Je me rattraperai une autre fois, si Quatre accepte de me donner une seconde chance.

- On peut aussi passer une soirée sympa tous les trois, et on verra une autre fois pour notre dîner romantique, propose Quatre. Rien ne presse, on a tout notre temps, Trowa.

Je les trouve vraiment mignons et ce regard qu'ils échangent est si éloquent que j'ai encore plus honte d'avoir gâché ça.

Enfin, failli, c'est pas trop tard.

- Non, c'est votre soirée, je me sens déjà trop mal.

- Alors tu sais quoi, Heero, on va faire un deal. Tu me prêtes une tenue plus décontract', tu nous laisses ton japonais et un peu de temps pour nous, et on oublie tout. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Trowa sourit.

- Si ça te va et que tu me laisses l'occasion de me rattraper un autre jour, c'est parfait.

- J'aimerai faire plus.

- C'est assez, Heero. Si tu rentres tard, essaies d'être discret, c'est tout.

- Ok. Encore désolé, les mecs.

- C'est bon, file t'habiller.

Je m'exécute, tout penaud et quitte l'appartement dix minutes plus tard.

Je n'y reviens un peu plus tard que le temps de leur déposer de quoi compléter leur repas, à savoir une bonne bouteille et un bon dessert, que je pose dans la cuisine discrètement.

J'envois un texto à Trowa juste pour le prévenir, pour éviter de plus les déranger, et je les laisse à leur soirée que j'ai failli gâcher pour de bon.

Je sais qu'il en faut plus que ça à Quatre, mais quand même…

Quatre que je retrouve avec plaisir le lendemain matin à la cuisine, s'activant avec Trowa pour préparer notre brunch traditionnel du dimanche.

Heureux pour la concrétisation de leur relation, je leur ai quand même demandé quelques précisions. C'est là qu'ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi Quatre ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une relation avec Trowa, au début.

Comme je m'en doutais, c'était aussi idiot que la raison de Trowa.

En fait, Trowa est de confession anglicane et très croyant, alors que Quatre est de confession musulmane de par son père, même s'il n'est pas pratiquant. Grâce à son empathie, il a senti que le lien qui s'est tissé entre Trowa et lui était de ceux qui font une relation très forte et très sérieuse. Il a pas voulu prendre ce risque, pensant que Trowa finirait par être obligé de choisir et que ça les ferait souffrir.

Mais après une longue discussion, ils ont décidé que ça valait le coup d'essayer et qu'ils aviseraient le jour venu. Surtout que Quatre est prêt à reprendre la religion de sa mère, qui était aussi de confession anglicane. Il avait juste peur que ça ne suffise pas à Trowa.

Rassurés tous les deux, ils peuvent maintenant se consacrer à construire leur propre histoire.

Une histoire qui s'officialisera deux ans plus tard par un superbe et émouvant mariage.

Quant à moi...

Et bein c'est à l'occasion de ce mariage qu'après m'être de plus en plus renfermé, suite à de trop nombreuses déceptions amoureuses, je vais rencontrer mon propre destin, sous les traits purs et angéliques d'un homme exceptionnel, le prêtre Duncan Oliver Maxwell.

_Duo_, pour les intimes.

Et je le serai avec lui plus que je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais plus avec quiconque…

OWARI

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous a plus surtout à toi, **Calamithy** ! Kisu à tous et bon week-end ! Lysanea._

-


End file.
